Relationship Status
by FanFictionWorm01
Summary: Our Detective is in a relationship,well he state that in his facebook.  Rated T just in case


Hi guys, this is my 4th fanfic, and I want to make it related to facebook? I don't know…

I have a confession to make, my last two fanfics-Forgive Me and All She could do is not originally mine, I edited it and change the names etc etc. I know I know…. It's wrong, so, I'm giving credits to Candy-chan (Candyland) and—I don't know what her/his name, I can't find him/her. (Either that or I'm to lazy to find her/him.)

A thousand apologies from me, and I hope you guys will forgive me. Now, I've been receiving comments to make sequel for forgive me and all she could do. I have some ideas to make them, but as you know, the story isn't mine. So, can I still write them? (P.S, If I can, I would like to write a sequel to Forgive Me too.)

* * *

On to the next story.

**Title:** Relationship Status

**Couple:** ShinichixRan of course. (If it wasn't them, why would I categories them in this fic?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan yadda yadda yadda…If I do, there will a **_Kudo Conan_** by now.

* * *

Everything was back to normal; there was no longer any Conan. Shinichi had told Ran the truth, she was very thorn but nothing can make her hate him forever, eventually she forgave him.

It was like a usual, only… "Since Nonoko-sensei is absent today, class is cancel." The vice principal announces to class 2-B. Well, every single student in the classroom was happy, even Suzuki Sonoko, obviously. Who wants to stay and learn MATH for 1hours straight? (I'm just making up the hours thing, I think it is one hour. Since I'm not from Japan, I don't know how the systems go, correct me if I'm mistaken.)

"Ran, wanna go somewhere? I seriously can't stay in this class for the next 2 hours doing nothing you know." Sonoko ask her best friend.

"Mmm…. Computer lab? I want to check out something on the web." Ran, being cheerful as always looks at her friend.

"Ok, as long as I get out of here! And away from him," Finger pointing at a mere seventeen- year old young man, who was yawning-Kudo Shinichi, Detective of the East.

Ran had always known that Sonoko has a 'grudge' agains her child-hood friend. She knew that the pointing will go to a smirk to the 'face' to shouting and then to her head off to the bathroom, though with the 'humiliation' that she will face, she still didn't want to ruin the 'fight', it's so amusing, two people that she had make apart of her life fighting. (It's weird isn't it?)

Shinichi being Shinichi smirk at the short blond knowing that it will make her irritate. As the smirk become noticeable, the scarf wearing girl makes 'the' face.

On to the shouting.

"Oi! Would it kill you to be nice to me for once?" Sonoko shout.

"Yes, yes it would," Shinichi continuing his cool attitude which makes the blond more irritate.

"What ever! Man, where is she? It's been like forever waiting for her." Sonoko, not admitting defeat trying to change the subject. (She was pointing to Ran by the way.)

After that she sat back at her seat.

"Sonoko, it only has been like 5 minutes," Ran approaching from her behind.

"Yeah, people say that times flies when you're having fun, but time certainly won't fly if you're fighting with 'The' idiot."

Ran smiles, she knows the fight has ended. (Wait, where's her humiliation?) "What are you smiling about?" A voice approach from her (Ran's) behind.

"Shinichi!" The long brown hair squeaked. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Aaahh, sorry," That sorry was the 99th sorry he had said to her or wrote to her when he was apologizing to her about Conan. But hey, whose counting? Apparently me! Whhahaha…

**_Ahh, sorry, back to the story._**

(By the way, the sorry in the sentence above doesn't count.)

"Oh, I see. Apparently the idiot is only nice to 'his' specific people." Sonoko interrupt our couple, (okay, okay) Shinichi and Ran's very very very short conversation (get what I mean by very very very?) "Right Ran? Shinichi?"

Silence.

Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko are beginning to feel the tense that are approaching them so sudden. Beside the tense, they are realizing that they are more than twenty pair of eyes and ears watching and listening to their conversation.

The whole class look at the three, they were busy doing their stuff, but apparently, if you are or have been in the same class with the Hensei Holmes and the Woman's High School Karate champion, (did I get that right?) you will learn one thing: If Shinichi and Ran has been mention in one sentence, leave what ever you're doing, then breath, get ready to be amuse.

Or laugh.

…

…

…

_Humiliation _

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The whole class laugh. (Not the three of course.)

"Oii Kudo! Would you confess already? We all know what are you feelings towards Mouri!" One of the boys in the class tease our now looking irritate detective.

When Ran heard that, her face was like a RIPE tomato, she quickly held Sonoko's hand and get out from the classroom.

"How many times must I say to you? Stop doing that!" Ran shouted at Sonoko.

"Aaa…..Ran, come on, don't be like that. I'm sorry okay? By the way, it's not my fault, who ask Koizumi to be such a busy body?" She apologies. (Koizumi is the boy who teased Shinichi, I made his name up.)

_You're the busy body. _Ran whispers in her heart as she looks at her best friend apologizing.

And with that, they ran to the Computer lab, little do they knew they were a pair of blue eyes watching them.

"Jah! The web, the web, ooo….Ran! Look at these, so cute right?" Sonoko exclaimed the picture of white fur boots in the screen of the computer that she was using. (She was shopping online by the way

"Hmm, it's cute alright," Ran was just about to sit on the chair. Yeah, Sonoko is quick when it comes to her hobbies. Her head about computer calculation is like this: Computer+online=shopping online, computer+typing an article=C+

Ran who was sitting next to Sonoko is typing a lot of numbers. "Special someone's birthday date I presume?" Sonoko who was still clicking that and clicking this was asking her best friend the question.

"Yeah, Shinichi's," Ran answered her childhood friend.

Sonoko, look at the brown hair with 'ThE lOoK' (you know: O.o) Ran just realizing what she had said blushes….." Ahmm, it's not what you think!" Trying to cover her 'cover'.

"It's okay Ran, I won't tell your husband," Sonoko said with the threatening look. She chuckled a bit cause Ran's face is as red as the _ _ _ _ (Her face was more red than a ripe tomato but a little white than the sun, help? Anybody?)

"Sono-"

"Tell me what?" An icy seductive voice interrupts the girls conversation.

"Shinichi/Kudo!" Ran and Sonoko both squeaked.( Is the phrase 'squeaked'?)

" Ohh, so you are finally admitting that you're her husband huh?" Sonoko said to Shinichi.

"I'm not admitting, if there's the word husband and he is ( referring to the 'husband') Ran's husband, he could only be me." Shinichi attack Sonoko back.

"Yes! Sokka!" Ran having a smile on her face because she has finally access her facebook account.

Shinichi and Sonoko look at her with a confuse look.

"What?" Ran ask now with the same confuse look.

"Never mind/nothing…" The two who are in front of her say, _together?_

Sonoko continue her shopping and Shinichi on the other had went to the place in front of Ran, though she can only see him a little bit, because he has been block with the computer she was using.

Shinichi has also access his facebook. He saw his 'Friend Request' and click on it, 3,874 request. Haa…..Good Luck Shinichi Kudo.

But that was not the reason why he accesses his facebook. He open Ran Mouri wall.

Sex: Female

Birthday: 2 October (Or is it 1 October?)

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan

Status:**_ Single_**

Then, he click his home wall, click on the 'Edit Profile'

Back To Our 'Orchid'

Ran was playing a game, well actually two games: Mall World and Totally Spies Fashion agents. She opened three windows, one was for Mall World, one was for Totally Spies Fashion Agents, and the third one was for, well just her facebook wall.

She was playing enthusiastically; when suddenly she opened her third window (I also don't know why) and saw 'Shinichi Kudo is in a relationship'. She choked when she saw the words. She could swear that she felt tears in the corner of her eyes. Ran looked at the seat in front of her.

_He's gone._

"Ran, can you accept my Mall World neighbor request?" The short blond brought Ran back by asking her a question.

"Aaa…..Hai, Sonoko."

The long hair opened her request.

Sonoko Suzuki sent you a Hearts Request.

Eri Kisaki sent you a family relationship request.

Shinichi Kudo sent you a Happy Pets Request.

Sonoko Suzuki sent you a Mall World Request.

_And the she saw…_

Shinichi Kudo sent you a relationship request.

_Shinichi...  
_

Ran Mouri is in a relationship with Shinichi Kudo.

_

* * *

_So? How was it? mind reviewing it?

The facebook theme was not originally mine, but the plot is...so, please review^_^


End file.
